


Shine A Little Light On Me

by StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Friendship goals, bechloe - Freeform, staubrey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life/pseuds/StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life
Summary: Aubrey and Stacie have been attracted to one another ever since Stacie auditioned, but what will it take for Aubrey to finally admit her feelings? How about Stacie's New Girlfriend, too much alcohol, body shots, and the aftermath? Staubrey One Shot with a side of Bechloe. Stacie/Aubrey, Beca/Chloe, Barden Bellas





	Shine A Little Light On Me

AN: This is just a quick little fic that popped into my head while listening to “Lovers” by Anna of the North. Hope you enjoy!

 

“I’m not really in the party mood, Bec,” said Stacie as her best friend plopped down on her bed. She was supposed to be getting ready for a party at the Treblemakers’ house, but her love life was in shambles and a party didn’t seem like the best remedy.

“Come on, it will be fun and you need a bit of fun. You have been moping around all week.”

“That’s kind of what happens after a breakup.”

“Look, not to be a dick or anything, but you and Lexi didn’t exactly seem like the long-term commitment type of couple. I know she wanted that, but you always held back for a reason…a very blonde, anal retentive reason….so what’s the problem?”

“She was still my first serious girlfriend.”

“And you are sure it has nothing to do with the fact that she dumped you instead of the other way around?”

“Okay, so maybe my ego took a bigger hit than I thought it would, but that isn’t a crime. I have never been dumped before,” admitted Stacie and Beca rolled her eyes.

“I hate you sometimes. Of course Stace Conrad has never been dumped.”

“I like to be in control in these situations, which means making sure that if anyone is going to call it quits, it is me.”

“But you have been a bit distracted from the beginning and we both know that. Look Stace, you can't be in a relationship with someone just to try to ignore your feelings for Aubrey.”

“Actually, I can and I was doing a great job of it. Lexi was hot and the sex was…”

“Hot, but missing something, yes, we have been over this and we both know what was missing. You don’t want Lexi. You want Aubrey.”

“But she isn’t ready and I am not fond of the idea of waiting around for her to be. She has made it clear she is still trying to figure out her feelings.”

“Well, she is coming tonight and after the last tense conversation you had, maybe that is a good sign. Have you told her you are single again? I am sure Chlo already told her, but she should hear it from you.” Stacie sighed and shook her head.

“No, I wasn’t exaggerating when I said my ego took a hit. First, her and now Lexi, what if the Hunter only is meant to be with men?”

“We both know that is bullshit. The problem was never the Hunter when it came to Lexi. The problem was that once she became aware she was practically a rebound, she didn’t want to stick around. You didn’t exactly help things by being all over Aubrey at that party.”

“First off, Aubrey was all over me. Second, you know how I get when I have too many shots. My filter just disappears and the Hunter takes completely over. Third, Aubrey and I spent more time that night fighting than being all over each other.”

“That’s because she was jealous. You know, I have never actually seen Aubrey jealous like that before. Lexi is lucky she survived that death glare when Posen saw you two kissing in the kitchen.”

“She is so damn hot and cold, Bec. I don’t even know what version of her I am going to get tonight and maybe it is better if I just stay in my room, finish up some homework, and then call it a night.”

“No way is the Hunter missing out on a party all because you are being a chicken shit. The Lexi Debacle is finally over, so why don’t you get dressed, get all super hot like usual, and make Posen have to make a move tonight. She is coming to see you. Chloe told me. She feels just as bad as you do for how things ended the last time you spoke, so get up and get dressed.” Stacie nodded as she stood up.

“You are right. I am done moping around and need to get out of this room.”

 

Aubrey began to fidget as she walked into the crowded Treblemaker House. She never thought she would step foot inside it, but she promised Chloe she would show up and at least apologize to Stacie. Their fight was a long time coming and yet left them both needing space to deal with all the emotions and harsh truths that came out. Ever since she saw her at auditions, Aubrey had been attracted to the leggy brunette, but the feelings she stirred inside of her were confusing. Aubrey never acknowledged having an attraction to women and spent most of her life burying any feelings that did not coincide with the ambitious goals and standards she set for herself. Stacie changed all of that though and Aubrey was flustered by how quickly the freshman was able to tear down her walls. Even Chloe was surprised by how close Aubrey allowed Stacie to get to her. Stacie was an affectionate person like Chloe, but it took Aubrey over a year to let her best friend hug her on a regular basis. Stacie accomplished it in a month and even Aubrey was dumbfounded by how easily Stacie became a part of her life. Aubrey had one goal. Finish senior year as an acapella champion, but Stacie changed all of that and their relationship became more complicated as the Bellas grew closer and Aubrey found herself with Stacie on a regular basis.

Aubrey always tried to keep her feelings at bay, but there were moments when they slipped out, a glance, a carefully placed hand on Stacie’s back, falling asleep on the couch during a Bellas’ Movie Night and waking up cuddled up together. The holiday break gave Aubrey a chance to create distance though before leaving to spend time with her father in Washington D.C. When she returned, she was relieved that Stacie still wanted to be friends and Aubrey thought that was a good idea…until Lexi entered the picture.

Lexi was everything Aubrey was not. She was an out and proud Latina with a confidence, sex appeal, and easygoing personality that complemented Stacie’s. For the first time in Aubrey’s life, she was jealous of someone romantically. She’d been jealous in the past when someone got a better grade than her or succeeded before her, but never found herself in a situation where she was jealous of the fact someone had the person she wanted to be with. That jealousy caused tension between Aubrey and Stacie as Aubrey began to be irked by how often Lexi was around when the Bellas were hanging out and it came to a head at the party a week before.

Amy made the horrible suggestion that they do shots and shots led to more shots and more shots led to body shots. Aubrey still didn’t remember exactly how she got in the predicament, but all she remembered was being challenged, told she wouldn’t do it, and the next thing she knew she was on a table pulling up her top to expose her stomach. She was annoyed when a frat boy tried to take the shot, but before she even had to protest, Chloe was telling him to get lost, the Bellas were heckling him to leave, and Stacie was protectively hovered over her. Even in her haze, she could still remember the way Stacie’s eyes darkened when she lowered down to capture the lime between Aubrey’s teeth. Aubrey still wondered if Stacie heard her whimper as their lips brushed together, but Stacie didn’t acknowledge it if she did.

That was the last peaceful memory from that night and it didn’t take long for Lexi to storm out of the kitchen. Stacie went after her and Aubrey managed to muster up enough courage to follow her after five minutes of waiting to see what came of the argument. She could hear Lexi yelling in the front yard, but before Stacie could go after her, Aubrey stumbled outside and told her to let her go since Lexi wasn’t a Bella anyways. The fight that ensued was less about Lexi and more about them, which was inevitable after months of pretending like they were fine as friends. It had been a week since the argument and she hoped Stacie was ready to talk. She groaned when Bumper walked over to her with a smirk.

“Well look who it is. I didn’t think it was becoming of a Bella woman to be caught in the Treble House, Posen,” he teased.

“Trust me I wouldn’t be here if the rest of the Bellas weren't here.” Before Bumper could give a snarky response, she spotted Stacie nursing a beer and speaking with Ashley and Jessica across the room. She headed that direction without as much as a look back at Bumper, but was surprised when Beca stepped in front of her.

“We need to talk,” said Beca and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

“Move, hobbit, I am busy.”

“Oh no, you don’t get to play the annoyed one in this scenario, Posen. You and I are going to talk, just like I did you a solid and spoke with you about Chloe.” Aubrey gritted her teeth, but gave a curt nod as she followed Beca back out of the house. They walked in silence until they were far enough away from the entrance to hear each other without talking over the music.

“What do you want, Beca?” Beca sighed.

“I want you to get your head out of your ass and stop hurting Stacie.”

“I am not trying to hurt Stacie and…”

“You two have been circling each other all year and at some point something has to give. When are you just going to admit that you have always been in this for the long game?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You were pissed when you saw her with Lexi because for the first time you realized that you were in danger of losing her. Stace has always been clear about how she feels about you and I get it, Posen. I know it is scary as hell because that is how I felt with Chlo, but it is worth it. I waited way too long to realize my feelings were for her and not Jesse and you need to figure your shit out too. Deep down, you know you two are meant to be together and she is the only person you want, but Lexi made you realize she isn’t going to just wait around forever while you deal with all your internal shit.”

“You don’t know me, Beca.”

“Yea, I do, because while I hate to admit it, my girlfriend is right. You and I are a lot alike and while I hid behind Jesse way too long to deal with my crap, you hid behind this absurd idea that you two are just friends or ever could be. I just hope you realize that before someone else comes along and Stacie decides waiting for you isn’t worth it.” Aubrey was stunned into silence as Beca walked back into the house. The two of them were not really friends. If anything, Aubrey saw her as a threat to her position as captain, but she knew Beca was right.

She took in a deep breath and headed inside to search for Stacie. She was starting to get frustrated when she didn’t find her in the living room, den, or kitchen, and dread made her stomach lurch as she thought about Stacie being upstairs with a Treble for a random hookup. She sighed in relief when she spotted Stacie out the kitchen window sitting on the back porch alone. Aubrey made her way to the back steps and sat down beside the girl she could never stop thinking about. Stacie glanced over at her before taking a swig of her beer.

“I didn’t expect to see you here. I thought you hated the Trebles,” said Stacie and Aubrey smirked as she grabbed Stacie’s bottle of beer. Stacie’s jaw dropped in shock when Aubrey took a sip of it.

“I told you I was coming. Just because you didn’t reply to my text doesn’t mean you didn’t get it.” Stacie grabbed the bottle back and arched an eyebrow at Aubrey.

“I figured you would chicken out, especially after our last talk.” Aubrey sighed and nodded.

“Yea, about that, look Stace, I am sorry things got so intense last weekend. I don’t know what happened. That is definitely the last time I am doing tequila shots.”

“It had nothing to do with those shots and you know it. Those shots didn’t make you ask me to dance with you or pout when I first said I needed to go find Lexi. They didn’t make you pull me onto the dance floor either.”

“I didn’t exactly see you complaining,” Aubrey challenged and Stacie rolled her eyes.

“My attraction to you has never been the issue, Bree, and you know that. You used it against me that night and that is why I was so pissed. You only cared and wanted my attention because Lexi had it.”

“That isn’t true. Yes, Lexi was an issue for me and you were right. It was always personal and had nothing to do with her not being a Bella. I just didn’t expect you to move on so quickly. We went from seeing each other every day before the holidays to you never being around.”

“You told me you weren't interested,” argued Stacie.

“I told you I was confused and that I didn’t think it could work. You took that as me not being interested,” defended Aubrey.

“So I was just supposed to wait for you?”

“No, I know you had every right to move on. I just…I didn’t expect for it to hurt as much as it did,” confessed Aubrey and Stacie frowned in confusion.

“Aubrey, you and I were inseparable before you called things off. What did you think would happen?”

“I didn’t think. That is why this is so frustrating. I didn’t think. I just felt and I suck at that. You know me better than anyone else, even Chloe….don’t tell her that though.” Stacie giggled and nodded.

“It will be our little secret,” she assured.

“Then you should know that this is like learning a new language or using a completely different mode of sensory for me. I don’t think about stuff like this and I did a pretty good job making it until senior year of college in my life without having to worry about it. My goals have always been my priority and you know that about me. Perfection was always attainable in my house when I was a kid. My father never believed the concept that no one was perfect, just that people weren't trying hard enough. I have worked my whole life to be perfect with the perfect grades and perfect school and perfect goals and ambitions, but the one thing I have never been perfect at is opening up to someone and dating. I used to think it was because I wasn’t ready for a relationship or that level of intimacy. I wasn’t raised in a touchy feely family and I just figured I wasn’t programmed that way, but you have complicated all of that for me.”

“I have,” Stacie asked hopefully and Aubrey scoffed.

“Stace, you have to know how much I care about you. When I am around you, I don’t get as nervous or anxious. I mean I do, but in a different way. Being around you feels effortless.”

“It is effortless for me too. I tried to deny it once I got with Lexi, but I couldn’t.”

“Are you two really done,” asked Aubrey as she looked down and Stacie nodded.

“Yes and I am not going to pretend like you aren't the reason why because it was pretty obvious that night. The worst part is that I didn’t even think about doing that body shot. I just saw that asshole trying to get to you and something snapped in me.” Aubrey tried not to smile.

“You always said the Hunter wants what he wants,” teased Aubrey and Stacie laughed.

“Yea and he wanted to kill that prick for even thinking he could just stroll right up and do what he wanted. I wanted to beat the crap out of him, but I settled for licking my way up your body,” she said with a smirk that made Aubrey blush.

“I know it makes me a horrible person, but I was happy that Lexi saw it and I shouldn’t have been. She was your girlfriend and I am the one that screwed things up between us. I am sorry for being all over you that night.”

“I think we are both guilty of thinking more about each other than her feelings. The truth is, I have tried really hard to bury my feelings for you, but the alcohol was really flowing that night and I guess it just became too hard, but don’t worry about it. That wasn’t exactly our first fight over you. It was just the biggest.”

“What do you mean?”

“Remember your birthday party?”

“How could I forget? It was the first surprise party I ever had. No one has ever done something like that for me.”

“Which is why it was important to me that it be treated like the big deal it is, but Lexi didn’t get that and I guess I see her point of view. She knew what I tried to pretend to not know. There never stopped being a you and me,” confessed Stacie as she looked down. Aubrey took in a deep breath and slipped her hand into Stacie’s, causing the brunette to look up. Aubrey laced their fingers together and nodded.

“And I don’t want there to ever be. When you would hook up with guys, it would bother me, but deep down I knew it would never last. You made it perfectly clear to them that the Hunter was looking for some casual fun, but then one day you started talking about dates with Lexi and it was like my heart stopped for a second. Beca is right…”

“Don’t let her hear you say that or you will never live it down,” teased Stacie, but she gulped when Aubrey cupped her cheek and gazed into her eyes.

“I’ve always been playing the long game with you. Lexi was the first time I actually had to consider that you didn’t want that anymore, you and me.” Stacie smiled and wrapped her arms around Aubrey’s waist.

“I will always want you, Bree. I always have.”

“Yea, but before it was this push and pull between us and I was okay with that because it didn’t have to be real. Now I know if we do this, it is real to me, Stace, like, terrifyingly real. I have never felt this way before,” confessed Aubrey as she rested her forehead on Stacie’s shoulder and Stacie sighed in relief.

“I haven’t felt this way before either, but I am not scared of us. When it comes to relationships, I have never been one to really care about the future. Having fun has worked out pretty well for me, but that was before I found someone I actually want a future with,” admitted Stacie.

“Really,” asked Aubrey with a relieved smile.

“Really,” assured Stacie.

“So where do we go from here?” Stacie smiled slyly as she ran a hand through Aubrey’s hair.

“Well, this is the part where you ask me what you really want to ask me,” suggested Stacie and Aubrey took in a shaky breath as she blushed.

“I…no matter how many times I have played it in my head, I have never actually said it out loud before….to anyone,” whispered Aubrey and Stacie nodded.

“Which is why it is important for you to be the one to ask, even though we both know what my answer is going to be,” assured Stacie. Aubrey bit her lip nervously and Stacie waited patiently for her to speak.

“Stacie, will you be my girlfriend?” The smile that lit up Stacie’s face made Aubrey smile as well and she laughed when Stacie showered her with kisses.

“Is that a yes,” giggled Aubrey and Stacie winked at her.

“No, this is,” she whispered before capturing Aubrey’s lips in a tender kiss. Aubrey melted into her and moaned as she finally got to kiss the only person that ever made her heart flutter.

“Get it, Posen,” cheered Cynthia Rose and Stacie groaned as she and Aubrey pulled apart to see all of their friends watching them from the door. Amy threw her hands up in exasperation.

“Aw, no fair, I wanted to be the first Bella to kiss the Hunter. Aubrey is always crushing my dreams,” whined Amy and Stacie smirked.

“That dream was crushed a while ago,” assured Stacie and Beca’s eyes widened when she winked at her. Chloe arched an eyebrow at her girlfriend and Aubrey frowned. The rest of the Bellas fell into a fit of laughter.

“Dude,” shrieked Beca as she blushed, but Stacie waved them off when she saw the looks Aubrey and Chloe were giving her.

“It was an experiment of sorts. Beca wasn’t sure if her attraction to Chloe was simply because she was into chicks and I wanted to prove to her that I was right about who that toner in her pants was really for. Spoiler alert, it was for Chloe from the beginning, but my surly bestie was just in denial. When we kissed and all she could think about was Chloe, I assured her the only reason she would not want the Hunter is because she wants Chloe.”

“Thanks for that,” grumbled Beca and Stacie shrugged.

“What are best friends for,” teased Stacie and Aubrey crossed her arms in a pout.

“Not for that,” assured Aubrey.

“Oh, like you never kissed Chloe,” argued Stacie and Chloe shook her head.

“Nope, never, although there was that one time when we were both super drunk and talking about what it would be like to experiment with girls freshman year. Nothing happened, but for a moment, I thought she was going to kiss me,” confessed Chloe.

“Chlo,” shrieked Aubrey and Beca smiled smugly.

“See, doesn’t feel good to be betrayed by your best friend. Does it, Posen,” taunted Beca and Stacie rolled her eyes.

“You’ll be fine. Now, if you pervs will excuse us, I want to go dance with my girlfriend,” she said before lacing her fingers with Aubrey’s and pulling her inside the house. Aubrey tried not to smile as she followed Stacie and the rest of the Bellas whistled and cheered. Chloe sighed in relief and happily hugged Beca.

“See, I told you they were end game.”

“I know you did and that is why I told Aubrey something like that so she could get her head out of her ass.”

“Wait, when did you tell her?” Beca shrugged.

“Tonight, why?”

“I have been saying that for months, but she listens to you,” shrieked Chloe and Beca winked at her.

“You always said we were a lot like,” giggled Beca as they headed back inside.  


End file.
